Jurassic Park 4
by Cipri Lex
Summary: After Isla Sorna, Billy and Alan are detained by the U.S. government for illegal trespass on government property. Forced to make a deal that will end with Billy and Joanna Alan's daughter and a few old friends to be thrust back into the jungle of terror and danger tasked with the retrieval of genetic technology powerful enough to save or destroy the human race. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is owned by someone but that one isn't me.

_"There I was, sitting idly by in the tacky jeep, I could vaguely here Ellie rambling about some leaf or another...When. I saw it..." _

_"What did you see?"_

_"There across the green meadow and just a few hundred yards away was a towering Brachiosaurus grazing on the leaves of a tall tree."_

_"Were you scared dad? Did the Back-eo-saw-rus try to eat you?"_

_Alan pulled the covers tighter over his very tired 9 year old daughter._

_"No honey, I knew that the brachiosaurus wasn't interested in your old man.. you see the Brachiosaurus is actualy a genus of saurapod dinosaur and is in fact a herbivore... (Joanna's eyes slowly begin to droop) Well.. for explanation sake its a veggie-saurus, think of it as a big cow of sorts."_

_"*big yawn* Oh, did you get to pet the Back- ee- o.. .. ah.. cow-asaurus daddy"_

_"yes, actually and it was amazing but... what INGEN did was wrong. They made theme park monsters nothing more."_

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes Joey?"_

_"Will you and mommy get me a cowasaurus for my birthday? I will feed him every day? I promise"_

_"haha" Alan laughed nervously..._

_Ellie pops her head through the door giving her husband the look. "Enough stories, Joanna Grant it's time for bed."_

_"Joanna."_

_..._

"Joanna."

... ...

" Joanna Grant..?" Said an obnoxious monotone voice that severed me from a 11 year old memory of better times, I gave the young administrative woman a forced smile.

"Here is your class schedule and map of the campus. Welcome to Fort Peck, Montana. We are glad to have you apart of the MSU student body." said Miss Monotone as she handed me the schedule and map, I gave a polite nod and walked away from the front desk.

Discarding the map, having been practically raised here I knew where to go, I deeply breathed in the fresh mountain air and relished the feel of the outdoors. Groaning internally I joined a group of students who were on their way to my fathers dig site. The silty, dusty, dig site that I called home I was eager to see but, the over crowded, 45 minute bumpy ride was less than appealing. The weather was a reflection of my mood the sky was overcast and the scenery seemed to lack life. I was tired from traveling but at least I wasn't in a plane, but with the way these students were driving I would have almost preferred the plane. Almost.

I took Doctor Malcolm's newest book out of my bag and began reading from it in my cramped corner of the van

"_It beats making small talk i guess_." I thought glumy

BOOM! the van shook as it endured an exceptionally large dip in the well travelled dirt road. I found myself four years younger and in a bleak courtroom BOOM! BOOM! went the gavel "This marriage has been officially annulled," said the pale faced judge. That resonating sound served as a stinging reminder of the reality that mom and dad are divorced. Yes, I realize that it's been 4 years now and sure, Mr. Delger is good for my mother and she is very happy it's the hurt written on dads face that truly troubles me.

Dad and I both share the serenity that comes from working out in the field digging and discovering, Mom had it once but, lost it after Isla Sorna. Her serenity turned into a dark contorted fear and an nagging reminder of the past. In the end it was work that ruined them. "_Ughh. Joey listen to yourself you sound like a broken record. Let those old bones stay buried... Your alive, your happy, your at home. _

_10 minutes into the ride and look, nobody has bothered you..." _I thought continuing to read this crappy chaotic book.

"Can Malcolm put himself any higher upon that pedestal...jeez," I said aloud to myself.

The van heaved along the dusty dirt road for a half an hour now and I had to admit that I was surprised.. However, their was some equipment in the back that had gotten loose and begun to make a god awful racket as we bumped along the lengthy road. Unable to bear the complete disregard of such helpless electronics and gizmos I yelled up over the racket "Helloooo, would you mind pulling over?!"

"Whaa, but we are is like almost there man.. is just a bit loose is all." The driver yelled sluggishly in reply.

Dryly I shouted back "Well man.. is like this you see.. the gizmo is like "the mans" soooo if you wanna get credit for Dr. Grants class you should like totally pullover."

_ I wondered how this ray of sunshine received his GED let alone admittance to the university._

"Hey pretty lady, is all cool see we pullin overs now.." said the driver as the van slowed to a stop.

"God bless the illiterate!" I said in a pleadingly sarcastic voice.

After climbing over 4 unhelpful people I was able to pry the tattered white van door open... and a wave of fresh air greeted me. Savoring my momentary relief from the confining van. I opened the back doors and the sight I saw was astonishing. Gizmos big and small, tangled mess of wire and components piecing them together realization hit me..

"_This is a rapid prototyper? What would dad want with one of these? This thing uses laser engineered net shaping and computer calibrated scanners. Alan wouldn't be able to find the on switch let alone understand its proper use.." I thought aloud. _

The delicate and defenseless equipment was still littered across the back of the van. So, noting their intactness as I went, I made quick work of collecting them all and placing them in their original secured positions before closing the back. With weary eyes, I looked over to the cramped interior of the van and considered walking the rest of the way but, thought better of it besides someone has to look over the tech. With a sigh, I heaved myself back into the mass of people who this time actually moved to accommodate my skinny form.

I could feel my anticipation mounting and before I realized it the familiar dirt, bones, and home lay before my wanting eyes.

As the van crunched to a stop on the gravel road I roped together the illiterate and two other yahoos into helping me unload the heavy prototyper. Disappointment was sketched across my face when I didn't see dad's brown truck in its usual spot. My lack of focus was granted with suddenly a large amount of weight. The illiterate whom had been helping me lift a side of the heavy machine had unexpectedly, but sadly unsurprisingly, tripped leaving me to bear the burden. Let the record show that I am naturally a strong person but a hundred pounds thrust upon any unsuspecting fool is usually more than enough to throw them a little off balance. So, sure enough the side of the machine began to sway a bit and just when I thought my arms were surely going to be ripped from their sockets I noticed two strong arms next to mine that right sided the machine with ease.

My savior began to guide the machine to its designated location and with a small thud the behemoth was placed into a tent. My attention was quickly diverted to the illiterate who appeared to be shying away from helping and I was nearly about to say something to him when a familiar voice shouted ..

"JEFFERSON! Be a pal and bring those smaller boxes over here please!"

_"Billy!" my mind shouted with a mix of epiphany and happiness. I spun around to meet my dear old friend._

_"_Billy! Oh my goodness, I nearly didn't recognize you!" His naturally curly dirty blonde hair was much shorter now. His near 6' figure seemed more fit, tan, and toned than I remembered. His usual style of light kaki pants and utilitarian tees suited him while also flatteringly defining his toned body. He took a step towards me and the last thing I noticed before being wrapped into a bone crushing hug was his warm light green eyes and large goofy grin. Billy had totally gotten cute since I last saw him.. I internally scolded myself _"Bad Joanna! stop checking out your friend."_

... ...

Billy's POV

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

An on edge Billy was anxiously tapping his foot.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

_When is it gonna get here...? _I glanced at my watch. _I swear Jefferson that slow idiot what the hell was I thinking? Sending him to pick up the machine? _

The machine was an expensive rental and with Alan gone an extra day I knew i would have just enough time to set up and recalibrate it to create my surprise. I spent the past few days scanning and rescanning the fossilized skull of a velociraptor to sculpt its resonating chamber using said machine that is currently LATE... I thought to myself. "_Jefferson will only be here for a few more weeks and after he gets this elective over with he will be gone." _*mental celebratory fist pump*

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Doctor Grant had entrusted me with watching the dig site while he was away trying to get funds for another semester. Which brought my mood down even lower knowing that if he didn't get the funds we would have to pack up shop within 3 weeks... but, we always find the money so we will be fine... ... I hope.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

(Tires crunching over gravel can be heard in the distance)

"Finally!" I said excitedly and took off in a not so slow jog towards the van on the opposite side of the site.


	2. The Brown Plague

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park.

Chapter 2

Billy's POV

If it was at all possible, my pace quickened when I recognized the tall slender figure coming out of the van.

"What luck is this! Joey the computer savoy genius happens to show up THE DAY I have to recalibrate a rapid prototyper..." The sun just seemed to shine a bit brighter at my good fortune. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I watched Joey boss around Jefferson and a few of the other part time students.

"An innate leader, just like her father...yet, not..." I thought, only a dozen yards away. It's both the similarities and differences that caused such a great friendship between us. She is every bit as stubborn, dedicated, loyal, and honest of a person as her father yet she is also very adaptable, and excepting of new things.

"She is like a mini super Alan that happens to be incredibly computer savoy" I thought, with a chuckle. She looked a bit sad though...

"Hmmm." I said thoughtfully.

My thoughts now a bit damper, noticed the large boulder all but to late. I could only watch on the side lines as, of course, Jefferson tripped over it causing him to do a sprawling wipe out. His blonde side swept hair was disheveled and thick, black glasses were askew. He quickly, yet shakily, righted himself from his ungraceful landing.

My attention however was on Joanna whom was severely struggling to support the extra weight of the massive machine. The other two students could do little to help her. So, I sprinted up to be beside her and alleviate the weight. The massive beast of a machine now supported, I was able to see the relief instantly rush through her features. It was in that moment I realized how great she actually looked. It'd been a while since we'd last seen each other but the little time had done her well. Her shoulder length hair held a light brown color like her father's, but had her mother's wave and thickness. She also had her father's brilliant blue eyes which inherited his signature intensity. She was still thin though, only sole experience reminded me of that deceptive hidden strength. The tables have turned considerably since the time she totally kicked my unsuspecting hinny in wrestling. My humiliating loss to that epic battle did me two important things; I began doing regular, vigorous work outs, and I gained a dependable and true friend that had at the time totally showed up my smug ass.

Having been unconsciously guiding the machine to its prepared tent, The white canvas door smacked me right in the face effectively redirecting my focus to the current task at hand and away from my thoughts. A few more steps, and with a thud the machine was in place. "Wait a second..?" I thought doing a mental count.. "I am missing 2 component boxes."

"JEFFERSON!" I yelled. "Be a pal and bring those smaller boxes over here please!"

I was momentarily startled when Joanna suddenly spun around to face me. I saw recognition flash in her eyes and gave her big goofy grin as she babbled about not recognizing me. I laughed internally "she's still cute when she babbles" I enveloped her into a hug that could kill. She was wearing jeans, a light blue tank, hiking boots, and her lucky necklace that she was ever so rarely without.

"Hey Joey, how have you been? How was your trip? I heard you were living at Ellie's."

"I've been great!" She replied with a grin. "I had to take a plane to get here though.." her delicate features grimaced slightly at the memory "but, everything else was just fine. Haha! and I brought you some plane peanuts!" she exclaimed while showing me 20, or so, small blue and red colored aluminum packages from her bag.

"Hey thanks," opening the offered treat. "These things are so tasty I wish they would sell them in stores." I confessed aloud, popping a few into my mouth I happily munched.

"I know right," I wondered the same thing. "Anyways it was no big deal I just remembered you liking them," Her tone indifferent. "So, how have things been here? I don't see dad around I was hoping to surprise him." She asked her tone exposed her disappointment.

"Things have been progressing really well here, if it weren't for being on the verge of bankruptcy, I would be ecstatic." my tone solemn. "There is hope though, I have been working on a project that will shine a whole new light on the velociraptor." I amended with true excitement and pride. "Alan is in Maryland giving a lecture to gain funds for the site. He called earlier this morning to tell me that the lecture was postponed till tomorrow. He was planning to visit Ellie and you since he had the opportunity."

Joanna laughed "looks like we just missed each other then, let me take a guess that his lecture is going to be another invigorating lesson on raptor superiority..?"

"Not that I blame the guy but yes, you hit the nail on the head with that one, his work has been increasingly focused on the study of velociraptor mongoliensis." I said through a smile but with a sympathetic tone.

"I know I didn't mean to tease, his work means a lot to him and he has had it rough lately...On a lighter note, How has Billy Brennan been?"

"Well, I have been working for Dr. Grant for a while now aaaaannnd am majoring in paleontology but you all ready knew that" I said with a nervous laugh "I feel great though, I have been eating healthy and I have been lifting weights...Oh, also I went on a trip to New Zealand a little while back."

"That's crazy! Did you see the country? And of course you will be showing me pictures right?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah of course, I went parasailing with some buddies down their off the Milford Sound cliffs."

"How exciting, I heard that it is beautiful there it's the flying part that keeps me from going I'm just an over grown chicken..."

I exaggerated the motion of looking her up and down and said "Well, I wouldn't say your over grown."

She eloquently replied with sticking out her tongue.

I laughed good heartedly "So hey, actually I could really use your help with this." motioning to the prototyper, "How long are you here for?"

She beamed happily, "Well actually I am a stu-"

"WHERE DO YOU WANT EM?!" Shouted Jefferson from the opening of the tent interrupting Joanna. He was carrying two large brown boxes full of cords and various electrical components. "Too lazy to make a second trip," I thought with a shake of my head. Jefferson's body language screamed for help as he looked ready to faint and drop the modestly filled boxes. His red and contorted face pressed itself on the top box while his porcelain knuckles had a vise-like hold on its sides.

"Here, let me help you with that..." I said, walking over towards Jefferson. Just as my hands grabbed ahold of the bottom box, his released their hold and he exaggeratively staggered back a few steps trying to quickly regain composure for the second time that day.

"You alright there Jefferson?" I asked with raised eye brows.

Joanna came forward to get a better look at him and shot me a side wink. I turned placing the boxes down the action concealed my knowing grin.

"Is the altitude is all." Jefferson panted out.

"I don't know. it looks more serious than that..Here you should sit down." She said mock seriously as she forcefully dragged him towards a plastic chair.

Joanna's face was scrunched in thought... ... she felt Jefferson's forehead... ... ..

"Hey Billy he has a fever too... Do you think he could have the?.. No. Well..." She thought aloud.

"Actually, now that you mention it.. I think he does." I returned giving her an equally grave frown.

"Wha! Wha does I have?!" Jefferson shouted, his gaze franticly flicked to Joanna and I. His features desperately pleaded for an explanation that his vocabulary couldn't properly ask for..

After sharing a look with Joey, I stared hard at Jefferson as I said solemnly "The brown plague."

Jefferson's eyes grew large behind his glasses. He looked around the tent and began opening and closing his mouth while he unconsciously fidgeted in his seat. He looked to Joey and asked her with a paled face and shaky voice "Is it fatal?"

"Gravely.." (Jefferson's face had a slight green hue)

"Unless..(hope lit up Jefferson's eyes) its caught in the early stages.." she said

"I has to still be in the early stage I feel fine when I wake up." He rationalized desperately.

"Thank god, you still have time for the treatment" I said in relief.

"You are one lucky fella! you'd be coughing up this brown gunk... and large pus sacks would form on your lymph nodes only in extreme cases would your groin turn blue." Joanna said

"Wait! What?" Jefferson forcefully grabbed my arm, turning us away from Joanna He whispered "Man, does she means... my.. Junk?" with a gesture to his jeans.

I grimmly nodded "but, thank god there is a cure... Damn! Joanna do you remember where Alan's remedy book is? I know he has the treatment in the book."

Jefferson's hopeful eyes shone upon Joanna.

"Yeah, with all these cases of the brown plague popping up lately he's been keeping it handy. I bet it's in his trailer. I'll go get it stay here." She commanded before quickly running out of the tent.

"You are gonna be okay, Joey has taken first aid classes and I took a few biology classes." I said reassuringly.

"Yeah?" Jefferson asked a hopeful smile across his face.

"Well.. I got a D but, hey I passed." I said with a innocent smile.

Jeffersons smile quickly fell and he seemed to pale a bit and Joanna burst through the tent. "Found it!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "The remedy is a bit unorthodox.." she warned.

"I will do anything!" Jefferson pleaded.

Flipping to a page she pointed and said " It says here that the cure for those infected with Acute interstitial pneumonitis, commonly known as the brown plague, is a three step treatment. The first step involves drinking a bottle of castor oil and 4 raw eggs. The second step is to do 3 hours of rigorous exercise followed by 3 hours of sleep. The third step involves eating large amounts of vitamin K.. you know broccoli, brussels sprouts, kale. After that it says that the sickness should pass right out of your system. You are a lucky fellow to be in the early stages." Joanna said.

"Yeah, you go ahead and take the rest of the day off Jefferson and don't forget a step remember whats at stake here." I said both our eyes dropping to his jeans.

With a shiver Jefferson squeaked out his thanks as he bolted out of the tent to his tattered white van, no doubt on his way to the grocery store.

As we listen to the desperate sound of gravel crunching and tires grinding in the distance Joanna and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"What a gullible guy." Joanna said wiping away her cruelly earned tears.

"So who do we have to thank for our cure," I asked reaching over and grabbing the book. "Ahh, Betty Crocker's New Good and Easy cook book," I read the title out aloud. "The groin bit was a nice touch, I thought for sure he would have called us out on that one though." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but he deserved the extra scare I mean look at your equipment." She motioned to the dinged up components.

"Well, while Jefferson shouldn't receive praise, I expected as much with it being a rental and all," I said with a scrunched face. "It's gonna take longer than I thought for me to set it up by myself." I groaned inspecting the mass of tangled cords. "So, do you have somewhere to be? I'd appreciate some help with the rapid prototyper if you don't mind?"

"Are you kidding? Of course, I would love to help!" Joey said jumping up and down with unrestrained excitement.

I laughed aloud "Great!"

I was happy to see that some things hadn't changed...

(4 hours and 20 packages of airplane peanuts later, Steve the now named rapid prototyper was calibrated and night was approaching fast.)

"Geez, that took forever! You can definitely tell Steve was a rental," Joey said tiredly "The people who had him last sure did abuse him.." wiping grease off her face

"How is it that you're Alan's daughter? I mean, the man still uses the abacus..." I asked truely perplexed.

"Hey! that's been retired, I bought him a really nice calculator for christmas last year." She joked mockingly.

"Hahaha, the one that's still in the packaging in his office desk, ha ha, but I'm serious though. Thank you for the help I wouldn't have been able to fix Steve for Dr. Grant's surprise tomorrow if it wasn't for your immense talent." I added greatfully.

"It was my pleasure, Steve was stubborn in the end he knew he stood no chance." she said with a wave of her hand.

"I gotta ask.. why name the prototyper Steve...?" I asked puzzled with the light mystery.

"It's a pretty name.." she replied indifferently. "Anyways, its gonna be dark soon. Do you wanna head over to Pompilio's for dinner? We skipped lunch." she said rubbing her grumbling stomach.

"Sure thing! Its been a while since you've been there and it looks like we are the last of the mohicans here so let me just spend a minute to check and make sure everything is in order before we head out." I said trotting away to each tent, picking up the random empty bottle here and there.

"Billy!" Joanna yelled from across the site.

"Yeah," I singsonged back.

"Is this your car?"She motioned to the dusty brown truck that had two tan side stripes running along its side.

Jogging back over and laughing. "Did you think we were going to walk to Pompilio's?"

She grabbed her bag with a embarrassed huff, "No, that would be ridiculous. I simply didn't remember you owning a car." she said.

"Well, you are correct there. Say hello to Winston, he is my fathers old and retired white steed."

"Couldn't afford your own sterling white horse ooh Sir Brennen..."

"With what your father pays me?" I said incredulously "Nahh, I still gotta save up for my shining armor.." I replied whilst gallantly brushing back my non existent long hair locks when giggles erupted beside me.

"Come on now don't make fun of Winston we don't want him to stall on us." I said while trying with difficulty to get the truck started.

VAA VA, VAA VA, VA VOO. *putter putter... "Crap."

VAA VA, VAA VA, VAROOOO. *putter putter... "DARN IT! I almost had it."

"Maybe Winston just needs some polite reinforcement?..." Joey offered.

"Be my guest." I said curiously.

"Noble steed," she said in a commandingly serious tone... "You would please let Sir Brennan take us to where we need to go, I promise that there will be a good car wash in it for you after." Ending her motivating demand with a light pat on the dash board. She turned to me expectantly.. "Well, start him up.." She said impatiently.

I turned the key and so smug was her face when

"VAROOM!" the truck instantly revved to life.

I put the car into drive fully expecting the car to stall but alas her words seemed to have encouraged the car because we experienced no problems on our way into town. She made me keep her promise though and we took Winston to the coin operated wash...


	3. Chapter 3 Savannah sadness

Savannah sadness

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic park

The crickets' song emanated loudly from the stretching field of gold, dry savannah grass. Their clamorous melody forcefully pushed through the thick stagnant African air. With the sweltering heat beating down upon the land, a lone bead of sweat rolled down the temple of the aged man whom was currently prowling through the tough thicket. Shins hardened and trained to withstand the itching burn from hours of stalking in the dead dry grass, he inched on along the trail only visible to him. An unparalleled focus was trained on each step and sound as he followed the path of his prey. He was close. The crickets silenced and all was eerily quiet as the gazelle were unaware to the predators that loomed so near to their veiled sense of security. The slight shift of a nearby branch was unnoticeable to all but the trained eye of the hunter. Adrenaline pricked the back of his ears as his heart beat steadily at a calm and practiced rate. Daring a glance at his unsuspecting prey, the unaware beast was now only a mere 5 yards away. With concentration solid as steel, the barrel of the gun gleamed dangerously as it was aligned to its target. The gazelles noticed the silence and began to stir, natural instinct crawled in ancient lines throughout their blood and screamed to them that they should run but, **BANG!** The gazelle scattered with phenomenal speeds through the dry grass. Nearby a unfamiliar bird cried out from underneath the heat, informing all with its squall that a kill had been made. Rolland Tembo rose from his crouched position to inspect his prey. The large lion lay before him dead. As usual, and preferred, a clean and quick kill was perfectly executed to the hunted king of hunters but, something was lost.. There was no satisfaction. No.. Challenge. Only the lingering stillness of defeat and death lay heavy in the dry air. The stillness burned with intensity into Roland's tanned and toughed, old heart.

This had been done before thought Roland and a moment went by... a sad moment. The moment in which his long time friend should have piped in with some sarcastic retort about his wavering aim that Tembo, himself, would never have admitted to. In reply He'd merely have chalked the waiver up to the heat, which of course was the true cause... but. The moment went by. The moment the friend that would have clapped him on the back saying with mock distain "Not quiet as large as last time old chap but... I guess it will do." all in the good spirit of teasing Tembo for he was undisputedly the most qualified and skilled hunter, whom hunted the choicely and most challenging game in the world. But again the moment went by and a dark and heavy cloud descended overhead, a figurative cloud remember Roland is in the most smoldering and secluded corner of African savannah there is, casting a shadow of pain and loss. The death of his dear friend was his fault. That blasted island hunt had been Ajay's last grab at hope and a saving grace for us. After I had punched that blasted dentist explorers teeth in for nearly killing us on a hunting party..that was actually not to far from here. I had my foot in the door to a locked forever african jail cell when that dinosaur job was thrown on the table. What could be more enticing than free good aged scotch, a ticket out of jail, and a handsome amount of crisp greens but the chance to make history.. to be the hunter of the un-huntable Tyrannosaurus Rex. And being a square and legal expedition was a convenient bonus. Their was no downside but above all the truth was that we were bored. Bored of pompous dentists, and fat tourists the thrill wasn't ever in the kill but in the challenge and the challenge had gone for us reminisced Roland. Today though...in pure solitude, his sadness and pain were his only companions or demons more like, and they bore deep into Roland's heart with each hunt preventing him from healing and accepting Ajay's dea..

**_Ring Ring..._**

**_Ring Ring..._**

Roland groaned, to get ahold of him on his direct line here in the middle of nowhere was imposible he knew this call would be either terribly bad or terribly good and with the grievous turn his luck had been taking, he didn't bother to raise his hopes up.

_**Ring, Ring...**_

_**Ring, Ring...**_

"A government number.. how wonderful," he lied to himself knowing full well that anything involving the government was bad news, the fact that they had his number and were able to get ahold of him were all indicators that a storm was coming. The dark looming cloud began to gain in strength and ferocity above him as he looked at that green button that blinked urgently. He knew what they wanted, it was what everyone wanted but the government would force him to do it.

Talking towards the heavens he said aloud "Once again, here I am in a pinch ol Ajay, cept' ..you aren't here to get me out of it this time... I will go back to that damned Island of death but rest easy. I have my eyes set on a new lizard they owe me a life lost and payment is long over due."

Roland decided and pressed the green button listening to the monotone government drones voice...

"We have called to inform you that failure to aid...we have cases against you...failure to comply will result in jai." the drone was cut short.

"Shut your trap, your wasting my time." Roland said authoritatively, "I will do it, so you can drop your phony charges and shove them right back up where you pulled them from. I have three conditions One. I am in charge and pick the team, Two. I need a bottle of good scotch a day. And Three. I get to shoot and hide any lizard of my choice. I happen to know a tombstone that needs redecorating... Hello?.. did you get all that you pencil pusher?"

*a shocked pause* "Ughh, Well..Ughh, yes..We can arrange transpo.." recovered the defeated pencil pusher shakily.

"Yes you will. Don't forget, a bottle of fine scotch a day or I'm out.."

With the incremental amount of confidence and dignity the pencil pusher had left he stated "Remember who's in charge . We have multiple strong cases agai..." the pencil pusher was interrupted yet again.

"Your absolutely right! Boy." He addressed loudly. "Make it a full case of aged scotch a day.. now I'm sure you already know where I am so pick me up in an hour." Roland finalized and ended the call.

On the opposite end of the phone the pencil pushers pride lay shattered across his dull desk, dial tone buzzing into his ear.

Roland's looming cloud stilled above him... but he recognized all to well that it was a false sense of calm. That it was just the stifling silence before the arrival of a raging storm he was all to familiar with. He began again on accepting Ajay's terrible fate but with more anticipation than before. Unsheathing his knife he began to envision his future, he violently stabbed into the flesh of the lion and with practice skill he began skinning the beast of the savannah that peculiarly with each cut began looking more and more like a velociraptor.

"Damned lizards," he muttered to himself with a rueful twinkle in his eye.


End file.
